


Shut up Grantaire!

by Vivahogwarts



Series: Random Characters Mixup [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bahorel and Feuilly Swear, Grantaire being Grantaire, Light Angst, Queen Musichetta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivahogwarts/pseuds/Vivahogwarts
Summary: Feuilly gets trapped at the same table as Grantaire (and Musichetta but she's an angel) on the biggest night of 'Rel's life. He is not amused
Relationships: Bahorel/Feuilly (Les Misérables)
Series: Random Characters Mixup [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652977
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Shut up Grantaire!

**Author's Note:**

> So I put out a request for random characters to interact. This is the result of one.  
> For @PinknBlind over on Twitter.

"Well this is fun…"

"Shut up Grantaire," Feuilly muttered through his clenched teeth, eyes focused on the stage where his... whatever Bahorel was to him...was being presented for a special award.

"You me and Musichetta…"

"Shut up Grantaire." GOD! He was trying to listen. 

"Curled up cosy in the corner…"

"I swear to God…"

Bahorel was announced and, as he came forward, Feuilly found himself clapping and cheering the loudest. When they'd sat down to hear Rel's speech Musichetta (darling angel long-suffering Chetta) rested her hand consolingly on his arm.

"...R darling how about we don't wind Feuilly up when he's listening to his boyfriend's…" 

"Not my boyfriend."

"...His not-boyfriend's speech."

"But Cheeeeettttttaaaaaa…" R whined dramatically right next to Feuilly's ear godammit!!!

"Shut the fuck up R or I swear to God…" Feuilly forced through gritted teeth, straining to hear 'Rel only for the  _ fucking annoying bastard _ to interrupt with "Loki."

" _ Whatever _ . I swear to whatever damn deity, monster or other mythical force you believe in or claim to believe in…"

"Oh. So Enjolras. You shoulda just said that…"

"... Grantaire." Chetta said warningly, noticing the flash in Feuilly's eyes. 

"FINE! I SWEAR BY FUCKING ENJOLRAS THAT IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME HEAR MY BOYFRIEND'S SPEECH ON THE BIGGEST NIGHT OF HIS LIFE THERE WON'T BE PIECES OF YOU YO FIND YOU BASTARD!"

Somebody let out a low whistle and Feuilly froze, looking around, realising as he did so that  _ fucking everyone _ had heard his little outburst. He looked at Bahorel, equally frozen on the stage and ran from the room. Grantaire frowned, looked down and muttered "I was just excited…"

Chetta groaned, looking at him and wondering who the hell thought it was a good idea to put those two at the same table. And who needed her more. She glanced over at Courfeyrac and something unspoken passed between them because a moment later he was sat at their table with R, comforting his brother, leaving her free to help the people who actually needed her most right now. 

The first thing she did was clamber up onto the stage, grab the mike off Rel, apologize for the "brief delay due to technical difficulties" and grab the tall man's hand. She steeered him off the stage and together they went to find Feuilly.

Apologies and professions of love and one kiss later they were back in their places (this time with Ferre's calming influence in-between the two men) listening to their Rel making a speech on the most important night of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please review. I love you all.


End file.
